Yasha Tokasa
Yasha Tokasa is a chunin-level Konohagakura kunoichi whose the elder twin sister of Hime Tokasa, Shes an OC made by Niji-chan Background She and her sister were the first and only females ever to be born in the Tokasa Clan's branch family,the twins lived peacefully with their father,Kino, despite that they were both girls. They accepted to serve the main family with their father and recieved their curse mark at the age of six. After the death of their uncle (who was the ruler of the clan) his son,' Satoshi' (Yasha & Hime's elder cousin), took his place, but Satoshi was different from his father; when he became the new chief, he didnt respected the the rights of the branch family. Yasha had enough of the mistreatment and decided to take a stand, until it ended into a rebellion. During the war many had lost their lives, including their father, who had sacrificed his life to protect his precious daughters,which leads Yasha to go outrage. Her overflow of chakra was too much for her curse mark to handle,and was able to break through it.Yasha wiped out almost everyone in the main family. Unfortunetly, Satoshi,survived and escaped,when she was about to go after him she collapsed due to the amount of chakra she consumed. She woke up and found herself in a hospital with Hime on her bedside who told her that they were rescued by some Konoha shinobi, and were taken into their village. She and Hime, have spoken to the Third Hokage and he insisted in letting the twins stay under the village's care.They were very thankful, so they wanted to return the favor by working for the village as ninjas. As time passed, Yasha was unable to get over the incident, and since she knows Satoshi is still alive, she vowed to never rest until she avenges her father. Personality Yasha rarely show any signs of emotion;though she may look cold but shes actually very kind at heart, she usually talks in a lifeless monotone. She and her twin, Hime, share the same strenght of justice,and are very proud to work for the village. She can also be unusually shy and melancholic,and is always issolating herself from many people; you can easilly spot her all alone in an empty room quietly reading a book. But she slowly starts to open up bit by bit throughtout the series,and was able to form friendships with Naruto and the other supporting characters. As the elder twin,being a sister to Hime was her greatest responsibility, their very close to one another which makes Yasha overprotective towards her since shes the last remaining family left Appearance Yasha has the exact same appearance as her identical twin Hime. Both have the same narrow face figure,short black hair and slantted bangs,except for their eye color.Yasha's eyes are emerald green,while Hime's are amethys purple. Yasha wears a red belly t-shirt with mid-sleeves,and matching red pants with mid-lenght leggings,there are also some patch-like black rectangles attached on her chest,upper arms,and upper legs. On her accessories,she had her Konoha crest on her black belt buckle,and has fingerless black gloves,her shinobi sandals are black too. In Part 2, Her black hair is now length below her shoulders and her Konoha crest proudly over her forehead,she now wears the womens' uniform of the Swordsmens' Court (a white hakama top with red bottoms),and instead of shinobi sandals she wears a pair of tabi Curse Mark As a Branch house member she had this curse mark on when she was 6-years-old,it looks like a four-point star shuriken with a smaller black one in the center. It is used to seal of the enhancing of the branch family member's chakra, and when being punished, it electrecutes the entire body through just one hand sign command by the head of their clan Abilities Swordsmanship Expert Yasha always always carries along her trusty katana,and is very talented at weilding it,most of her jutsus are based on using it.she also has the ability to summon as many sowrds as she can to use in battle. Injection Fangs Yasha's original ability, she can manually grow fangs from her mouth,when bitten,she can inject or detoxify poison of a person's body.But she can also inject special antiboitics for medical treatment. High amount of chakra The Tokasa clan members were born with more chakra than the average,but since Yasha is from the branch family,all that extra chakra has been sealed by her curse mark,but soon breaks throught it after the war between the Tokasa clan's main house and branch house Kekkei Genkai The members of the Tokasa clan were born with there own original skills,Yasha is one of those who had created a new Kekkei Genkai,when activated,her entire eyeball will turn black with a white pupil.It allows her to read and calculate speed or even see things through a slower motion while she moves in enhance speed,during the Chunin Exams arc,she was able to follow every single movement of Rock Lee when he activated the Eight Gates,she uses this KG to help her evade rapid attacks Status Ninjutsu: '''4 '''Genjutsu: 2 Taijutsu: 2 Speed: '''5 '''Strenght: 2.5 Stamina: 4.5 Intelligence: 5 Hand seals: 2.5 Total: '''25.5 Jutsus Blade Jutsu: Dual Slash Blade Jutsu: True Dual Slash (With Hime) Blade Jutsu: Razer Ring Blade Jutsu: Death Clock Mission Experiences '''D Ranks-'''17, '''C Ranks-12, B Ranks-19, A Ranks-16, S Ranks-3, Total- 67 Missions Trivia *She usually starts calling people by their surnames with formal suffixes (Haruno-san,Hatake-sensei,Uchiha-san,etc) *Despite having a timid side. Yasha can also act tough if she has to *Her curse mark used to be located on the back of her right hand *Her creator thinks that the zodiac sign "Gemini",fits her well since she has a twin. *Yasha is left-handed *In Part 2,she became the Vice President of the Konohagakure's Kunoichi Society and a member of The Swordsmens' Court due to her potential in swordsmanship *She works part-time at a book store *She is called with the suffix "-kun" ''instead of ''"-chan" ''(Yasha-kun) *"yasha"'' means "female demon" *when Yasha defeats a swords-fighting opponent,she snatches their swords away from them and adds them up into her collection.or even when she just found a tattered sword on the road,then she tries to re-upgrade them Category:DRAFT